Te amo, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?
by KorrasamiFaberryLover
Summary: Ginny tiene una insana adicción hacía Hermione y esta esta que no pesca una. "Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".
1. Te veo como la hermosa mujer que eres

**_ _"Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".__**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter_**

**_Advertencia: Femslash, futuro lemmon_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mejores amigos que se enamoran<span>_**

¿Desde cuándo qué la miraba de esa manera? Ginny se preguntaba ¿Desde cuándo la ves cómo la mujer que es y no como tu mejor amiga?

Con ella compartía todo pero no era excusa para que le gustase…así que se sentía profundamente contrariada, una parte de ella quería creer que era una de esas famosas "Fases" que pasaría y se olvidaría de ese sentimiento por completo, pero la otra sabía muy bien que no era así, la amaba y eso no se quita con nada en el mundo.

Así que cuando escuchó a Hermione entrar se puso muy nerviosa, ¿Algún día le diría lo que siente? Tal vez, pero en un futuro muy lejano, ella prefería que sea nunca.

Solo había hablado de eso con su amiga Luna, quien como siempre le aconsejó decírselo lo antes posible a Hermione antes de que se entere de una forma que no le convenga, pero ella decidió ignorarle, total, qué sabía Luna Lovegood del amor, aunque la respuesta la ignoraba también porque osea hasta era parte de su apellido y ella había llegado a más bases con Neville que ella con Hermione o cualquiera de sus novios anteriores.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan concentrada a ti?

—Hey, yo también puedo ser centrada cuando es necesario

—Me sorprendes—Se asombró la castaña

—Me ofendes—Le dijo haciendo un tierno puchero que Hermione ese encargó de desinflar con un beso tierno en la mejilla, lo que no sabía es que con eso mandó al cielo a Ginny.

— ¿Te quedarás allí a molestar o entraras?

—Ambas—Y tomó lugar junto a Ginny que leía un libro de fantasía, que la tenía muy concentrada

De verdad no lo captaba, la amaba y de poco a poco comenzaba a explotar por ello.


	2. Primer beso accidental

**_Primer Beso_**

Su primer beso fue meramente por accidente, eso no sabía si sentirlo mal o pensarlo como algo nuevo y bueno, pero así fue y no podía cambiarlo.

Estaban Hablando normalmente, cuando Ginny interrumpió para pedirle ayuda a Hermione.

—Hey, ¿Me ayudas con una cosa en el patio, hay un nido de avispas y arañas venenosas que necesita atención con urgencia.

Hermione asintió y dejó a Tonks sola en la cocina cocinando.

Cuando salieron vio el panal y dios que era enorme. Era del tamaño de tres pelotas de futbol.

—Oh dios mío, de dónde salió esa monstruosidad—Se levantó y buscó el spray para hacer que durmieran y así poder sacarlo sin salir lastimada—Ven dame una mano—Le dijo y ella le dio otro spray.

Cuando estuvieron en frente del monstruo le echaron el producto con rapidez. Pronto las avispas y las arañas cayeron al suelo, ellas trataron de llegar hasta ahí con una escoba y todo pero no funcionó estaba muy alto.

—Maldigo ser enana en momentos como ese

—No eres enana, eso está muy alto—Le corrigió Hermione, Ginny alzo los hombros y le dijo que tenía una mejor idea, que le ayude a llegar ahí dejándole subirse a ella, la otra acepto algo escéptica de lo que podría salir mal, y cuando estuvo arriba con mucho esfuerzo la sostuvo en equilibrio.

—Estas pesadita…apúrate por favor—Le dijo algo aplastada. Entonces Ginny llegó hasta la cosa, y la golpeó con la escoba y cayó partiéndose en vario pedazos pero pronto perdió el equilibrio con ello y cayó encima de Hermione, fue tan rápido y brusco que al caerle encima sintió como su cara se daba contra la suya y su cuerpo igual, sus labios terminaron sobre los de Ginny y podía sentir como le partió el inferior, así que estuvieron así un rato hasta que cayeron en lo que pasó y Ginny se apartó con una vertiginosa rapidez de ella, Hermione extraño por un momento el contacto de ella y se levantó con su ayuda.

—Oh…wow…lo lamento tanto—Le dijo la pelirroja pasándole el dedo por donde tenía el corte. Le limpió la sangre y Hermione se sonrojo.

—No hay problema, yo también fui la culpable perdí el equilibrio

—Pero eso fue por mi culpa

—No importa, yo lo hice, pero bueno, vamos a dentro que voy a desinfectarme,—Le dijo y Ginny aceptó, tiró a la basura el panal, y el nido de arañas, de esa forma ya estaban adentro y Ginny le ayudo para limpiarle eso, con un poco de dolor terminó.


	3. Arpías de Hollyhead

**_Último Beso_**

Lo que no sabía Hermione es que Ginny le abandonaría por un tiempo porque se iría a probar suerte en el equipo de las Arpías de Hollyhead y para ello tendría que viajar un tiempo a Estado Unidos donde ellas recibían a pasantes para hacerles pruebas y así poder determinar quién se queda y quién se va de allí. Ginny les había enviado una carta en secreto días atrás, solo sus padres lo sabían Hermione no estaba enterada, porque al escucharlo se quedo sin saber qué decirle, una gran parte de ella se puso triste porque con ello significaba que se quedaría sola, así que solo se quedó solo en silencio procesando eso.

—Y ¿Qué te parece? Perdón se que tenía que habértelo dicho antes pero no sabía si iría así que no quería hacernos ilusiones en vano—Hermione le entendía en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo pero aún así se sentía mal.

—Está bien, te entiendo, pero a la próxima si hay novedades dime, por favor no me ocultes más—Le dijo y Ginny sonrió, sin poder evitarlo le abrazó con fuerza.

—Será solo un mes en el que estaré en esa extraña escuela, pero luego estaré el resto del año como siempre aquí

—Claro, bueno, te deseo suerte

—Gracias

Y juntas empacaron. Ginny se llevó cosas como para estar allí como unos tres días, parecía un chico en eso, era sencilla y algo relajada, en cambio Hermione hubiese llevado un mundo en su valija, así que solo necesitó una mochila normal para todo, Hermione estaba que no podía creerlo.

Cuando el día llegó, Hermione le acompañaba junto a su familia en la estación. En esa forma le ayudo buscándole el boleto.

Entonces llegó la hora, y Hermione se sentía con ansiedad que le picaba en la piel, por lo que solo le dijo adiós, y Ginny igual, la iba a extrañar mucho, ambas se extrañarían muchísimo.

Así que cuando estaba a punto de subir ella no lo soportó subió al tren y tomó a Ginny de los hombros le izo dar vuelta, casi cae de espaldas pero se sostuvo así que la acorraló contra la pared y antes de que la máquina arranque la beso.

_¿Qué?_

Entonces le continuó besando con ganas, y era tierno, era dulce y tranquilo, todo lo que Ginny siempre soñó, y llegó un momento en el que solo se levantó y salió, entonces dejó a una sorprendida pelirroja en la puerta mientras veía moverse el tren.

No sabía que decir o hacer, así que solo la observó desde la ventana de su asiento, y la chica le sonrió tímidamente y le saludó con la mano.


End file.
